objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:COIC: The Amazing Race/@comment-26429063-20160506061542
Cinnamon: Blood, since you didn't do anything too, uh, "artificial" for the last challenge, maybe you should do this one. Blood: ..... ok? Jump (Blood falls down neatly) Jump (Blood jumps down, and landed with his hands. No injuries, and it looked pretty cool if you are a cat.) Jump (Again, Blood just falls down free-style, and lanes without even a starch.) Cinnamon: That was pretty impressive - not even a scratch? How did you do that? Cinnamon: Oh come on, Blood, we are like, twins, you can't hide what intentions you have when you jump off skyscrapers. Blood: Um, so that means..... "We passed easily"? Cinnamon: Well, no, because the judge here is, uh, is there even a word for- Blood: Judgemental? Cinnamon: -we need to make it like, uh, super dramatic, funny, long and stuffs like that. Blood: Alright, so I guess... rewind? (An explosion suddenly occurs, wiping everything out of that current timeline) Jump (Blood jumps down) (He lands with his legs) Blood: argh, oh god, my legs, they are busted...... no..... Cinnamon..... pl-please go on wi-wit-without me..... Cinnamon: No, Blood, you were like a twin to me.... Blood, please wake up, no......... Blood: Alright, is it long and dramatic enough? Blood: Arggghhhh, no...... my..... Blood? Cinnamon: Yep, that's pretty ironic. Blood: Can we change the person? I don't think sarcasm is on the other side this time. Cinnamon: I'm pretty sure we are gonna get like, a 3 millennium penalty for that. C' more, just one more. Blood: *sighs* I'd rather stick to planning the thing... (3rd Jump) Cinnamon: Alrihgt, Blood, last one; make it counts, alright? Pumpkin: IM BACK Blood: Who a- oh no. (Pumpkin pushes Blood off the cliff) Blood: Ah, bloody hell. (Ba dum tss) Blood: When I fall down there, I swear I'm gonna burn your socks collection, Cinnamon! Cinnamon: Oh whoops- (Cinnamon takes out a trampoline from his pocket and put it where Blood would fall.) (Blood bounces from the trampoline to the air once more) Cinnamon: Now you won't ever fall down here! Blood: You DO know this will only stall the time, and I will eventually fall down, right? Cinnamon: Eh, pretty sure I'll have a plan when that happens. ~~(5 hours passed)~~ (A strange source of light spreads across the dark sky) Cinnamon: *snore* *snore* *snor- Huh? What's that,..... (Blood is burning his sock collection) Cinnamon: NOOOOOOOOOO ------ Pumpkin: Still, I don't get it, how can falling off a building many times can grant you immune to fall damage? Mint: Guessing that will be an anomalous eventsee here we will never know. Pumpkin: Who invited you? Cinnamon: Who invited YOU? ------ Rainbw: Uh.... guys, can I join? Blood: Who are you? Rainbow: I'm Rainbow? I completed in season four? Remember me? Mint: We literally don't know who you are. Rainbow: Oh..... alright..... Cinnamon: Geez, what was that all about? Pumpkin: No idea, but I did hear that Orange, my bestest of pals, say that he competed agaisnt is in Season 3. Blood: Ugh, how disgusting. Cinnamon: Say that to your flavors! (The fire made out of Cinnamon's sock collection got larger) Cinnamon: Alright, alright, I'm sorry.... ------